1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell colonies dissecting and transplanting apparatus that can use automatization equipment to precisely cut, capture and pickedly place the original cell colonies, so as to decrease the infection probability.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Nowadays, the molecular biotechnology is generally applied in human disease researches, especially in the human embryonic stem cells studyings. Hence, mass-produce of said human embryonic stem cells for medical usages is an indispensable study in the molecular biotechnology industry.
A conventional culturing method of human embryonic stem cells as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a plurality of original cell colonies 1 cultured on trophoblast cell of a media disk 2 for forming subculture. At this step, the biotechnology worker needs to dissect the reproduced cell colonies 1 by using a glass knife, and then pickedly places a plurality of undifferentiated cell masses 3 onto the trophoblast cell of a new media disk 4 for further culture. However, this conventional culturing method still has some defects, for example, the culturing space and production may be limited, and the cells may easy to be differentiated and infected.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.